Knocked Up
by Missschievous
Summary: AU: Sequel to When in Vegas. Newlyweds Olivia and Fitzgerald Grant embark on the rollercoaster that is parenthood.
1. Hanky Panky

_If you've read the prequel then you already know it's very much M so not for the sensitive ears. :) If you haven't go check it out!_

_Now on with the story, this is chapter 1 of a possible 6 or 7, depending how the dice rolls. _

_Follow me on tumblr: xmissschevious_

* * *

_12 Weeks:_

"Pregnant?" Kayla's big brown eyes widened immediately. The four year old began to marvel at the word, while Olivia and Fitz were cuddled up on the couch beside her, waiting patiently for a reaction. Seconds turned into moments which turned into a full minute, and Olivia looked at Fitz with worry— perhaps Kayla wasn't going to take to being an aunt as well as they hoped. As far as family went, Kayla was the second last to hear of the news as Rose, Pierre and Cassandra had all been informed of the wonderful news, Fitz purposely waited to tell Big Gerry as he knew it had to be handled with care. As far as friends went, Stephen, Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Jake all remained clueless.

Kayla cocked her head to the side, staring at Olivia intently. "Show me.", she finally said, demanding proof.

"The baby's very small right now, there's just under 7 more months of growing to do." Olivia told Kayla, trying to explain it in the simplest way possible.

"Right now the baby's only the size of a kidney bean." Fitz said proudly, reciting information from the _Pregnancy For Dummies_ handbook Cassandra had gotten them after they broke the news that they were expecting. Olivia patted his chest with an approving smile.

"Kidney bean?" Kayla crawled across the couch and into Olivia's lap curiously. "Show me!", she said pointing to Olivia's blouse. Olivia chuckled and raised up her shirt to reveal her stomach, with a slight bump. Kayla squealed, placing both hands on her sister's tummy. "Ooh!", she cried wondrously, "that's so pretty sissy and Fitzy."

Olivia giggled at the adorable nickname Kayla had given Fitz. Often times Olivia teased him with it, much to his displeasure. Fitz knew anytime Olivia used the word _Fitzy_ it meant trouble for him; normally a foot rub or getting something from downstairs when they were both comfortably nestled in bed.

"Thank you Kayla." Fitz chuckled, "it is pretty isn't it?"

Kayla nodded and started to giggle mischievously. "Sissy and Fitzy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you two do hanky panky?", she asked with wide eyes and a sneaky grin.

Olivia's face could have cracked into a million and one pieces while Fitz turned the colour of a beet root. After clearing her throat, Olivia gathered herself, "what on earth do you know about hanky panky?"

"Loads." Kayla smiled. "When mommies and daddies do hanky panky, babies are born."

Olivia was stunned, "who told you this?!"

"Carter, my boyfriend." Kayla said nonchalantly.

Fitz's mouth dropped wide open, "you have a boyfriend?!"

"Duh!" Kayla shook her head dismissively. Carter Huntington was new and the cutest boy in kindergarten, so it was only natural that he asked her out at recess four days ago.

"Oh my god." Olivia sighed.

"He even got me a strawberry ring pop which I had at lunchtime." Kayla shared with a smile.

"Kayla." Olivia cleared her throat. "Have you kissed Carter?"

"No! Gross!"

Both Olivia and Fitz let out a large sigh of relief. "Thank god.", they exhaled in unison.

"I don't want cooties ew! Wait! Sissy do you have cooties?"

"Of course not." Olivia shook her head causing Fitz to smirk.

Kayla frowned deeply, "that's a lie sissy, we don't tell lies. You did hanky panky with Fitzy you have cooties!"

"Kayla!" Olivia snapped, sitting up straight. "If you say the words hanky panky one more time I will wash out that mouth of yours with SOAP."

Kayla nodded responsively, "sorry." She shot Olivia her famous wide tooth grin which got her out of any trouble she was in 99% of the time.

Fitz chuckled, "Kayla why don't you go wash up for dinner, it should be ready soon." The little girl nodded and raced upstairs into the bathroom at lighting speed.

Olivia let out a loud sigh, "did she really just say hanky panky or was that a really bad nightmare?"

"No." Fitz kissed her forehead, "she knows what we did last summer."

"FITZ!" She slapped his chest. "This is not funny! My baby sister knows what sex is!"

He laughed, making his way over to the oven to check on the pizza's. "I don't know what to tell you babe."

"How helpful." Olivia got up from the couch and rolled her eyes. She'd gotten into the habit of constantly pulling her shirt down now as they always rose up slightly. "When are we going to tell the gang?"

"You mean Stephen and them? We said we'd wait until 3 months...so I guess any day now."

"I can't even punch Stephen when he reacts like a lunatic.", she huffed playfully. "Being pregnant sucks."

"I love it." Fitz said in a chipper tone. "You're horny all the time."

Olivia gasped, "I am not!", she retorted although it was a lie.

He laughed, within the last month Olivia's libido had gone from off the wall to off the charts. She didn't even flinch at the idea of sex in public places, in fact the majority of the time she initiated it.

"I could bend you over this kitchen counter, with Kayla upstairs and we both know it."

Olivia stared at him, blinking with wide eyes, trying not to let his words get the better of her. Even his dark gaze sent shivers down her spine, taking a step back and a deep breath, she regained her composure. "Nice try.", she muttered ignoring the aching between her thighs.

"Mhm.", he licked his lips as he walked over to her, pressing her back against the fridge and enclosing the space between them. One hand of his rested firmly on her hip while the on top the fridge as he pressed his painfully hard erection into her, "how about now Livvie? Are you horny now?"

Olivia gasped, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy as she could feel his large member against her body. She mumbled and whimpered incoherently, desperate to have him inside of her at that very moment. Despite the physical restrictions of his jeans, Olivia stared up at him at the same time she rolled her hips and core against him. Hungrily he pushed her legs apart and cupped her sex through the soft fabric of her cotton t-shirt dress.

Just as Olivia let out a desperate moan, Kayla came down the stairs and Fitz immediately jumped off his wife. "Were you two kissing?", she asked giggling.

"No." Fitz answered honestly and hoarsely. As he looked at Olivia he realized what a bad idea it was to get her worked up as she looked discombobulated and Kayla latched on.

"Sissy?" Kayla asked with wide eyes, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." Olivia said as Fitz smirked, pulling out the pizza's.

Kayla turned to the sweet aroma of the food, "YUM! PIZZA!" She giggled and followed Fitz to the living room where the placed the pizza's on the coffee table. "Fitzy you always make the best pizza, sissy always burns it."

"HEY!" Olivia sassed plonking herself on the couch before pulling Kayla into her lap. "That's not very nice."

"You do.", the little girl giggled, playing with Olivia's hair, pretending to chew it. "It tastes yucky."

"I agree." Fitz smirked, handing Kayla a piece of pepperoni pizza. The little girl practically inhaled the slice within seconds and greedily went back for more. Olivia looked to her husband who shot her a mischievous wink, letting her know they would resume what they started in the kitchen later on tonight. He plugged in _The Princess and The Frog_, and all three of them enjoyed the pizza as they watched the film.

* * *

Olivia Pope was nervous as she sat waiting for Abby in the outside patio of the restaurant they arranged to meet at. She tapped the table nervously, waiting anxiously for her date. Olivia wore a loose fitting dress specifically which hid her 3 month pregnant stomach. She was unsure of how exactly to tell her best friend, that she was infact pregnant as she'd been putting it off for months.

Abby looked unrecognizable as she sat down. "Olivia.", she said smoothing out her grey midi skirt.

"You're blonde!" Olivia blurted out as Abby's strawberry blonde locks stared her down. "It looks incredible Abbs."

"Thanks.", Abby replied, flouncing her soft blonde curls. "It's been a while..."

Olivia nodded, it'd been over 2 months since she'd seen Abby. Since the news of her pregnancy she and Fitz had just locked away the rest of the world and stay cooped up in their own little universe. "I'm sorry things have just been really hectic."

Abby ignored her excuse, "so Fitz let you out of the house then?" It was no secret that Abby was no longer fond of Fitz, in fact Abby resented Fitz to no end, however she knew the blame couldn't be completely on him as Olivia deserved half of the blame too.

"Don't..." Olivia frowned, the last thing she wanted was a fight. It was understandable that Abby felt neglected, but at the same time, her priorities had now shifted. "I came to talk, I don't want to argue with you."

Abby eyed her suspiciously, "so after weeks of ignoring me you've decided that you're ready to talk? What's so fucking important that made you finally answer your phone huh?", her words were cold and harsh and she spat them out with no remorse.

Just as Olivia opened her mouth a handsome young waiter, no older than 22 approached them. He had bright green eyes and blonde hair styled into a quiff, the uniform of black dress shirt allowing his large biceps to be highlighted. Abby soon found herself staring at the beauty before him.

"Hello ladies.", he grinned at them charmingly. "My name's Hunter, I'll be taking care of you this afternoon. Can I get you something to drink?"

Abby nodded, trying not to drool as she ordered for the both of them, "two apple martini's please."

"I'm fine with a water actually." Olivia said sharply.

"What so are you not drinking now?!", retorted Abby obnoxiously before turning back to Hunter and cancelling Olivia's order. "Two apple martini's, a double shot in both please."

Hunter nodded and scribble out Olivia's order with his pen.

"No Abby." Olivia fired out quickly. "Seriously I'm fine with a water."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?" Abby roared out, attracting the attention of diners. "SO YOU DON'T DRINK NOW? HE'S REALLY TIGHTENED HIS GRIP ON YOU!"

"God dammit Abby I'm pregnant!" Olivia blurted out before clasping her hand over her mouth with regret. This was not the way she had wished to inform her of the news.

Hunter's eyes widened, sensing the awkward tension. "I'll give you two a moment...", he said before practically flying inside.

Abby sat there, the blood draining from her face. Olivia didn't think it was possible for her to get any paler, but she did. "You're... _**WHAT?!**_", she screeched. "_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_"

"Abby lower your voice!" Olivia snarled in a hushed tone. The two females had the entire patio as an audience as they were all anticipating what were to happen next.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO DO ANYTHING!" Abby roared furiously. Her skin was now bright red, as the rage built up inside of her. "IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME?! IS THAT WHY YOU SKIPPED MY DINNER?! BECAUSE YOU WERE GETTING YOURSELF KNOCKED UP?! HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?"

Olivia was stunned at her reaction. Sure she hadn't expected Abby to be over the moon as she and Fitz had many differences. However she had expected Abby to understanding and respectful at the least. "Are you serious right now?"

"**How. Far. Along.**"

"3 months."

Abby snatched her phone and wallet, nearly knocking the glass table over with such force. "Have a nice life Olivia."

"ABBY!" Olivia cried as Abby got to her feet. "Where are you going?! We're supposed to have lunch! C'mon don't be like this! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"BEST FRIEND?!" Abby laughed manically until she nearly went blue in the face. "What kind of best friend waits 3 months to inform me she's pregnant?! What kind of best friend ignores me for months?! If that's what you consider a friend well... I don't know what to say!"

"Abby I'm married!" Olivia tried to defend her actions as best she could. "I can't just go out clubbing or drinking or partying all the time! I have a husband!"

Abby snickered, taking back her seat. It failed to bother her that the two of them were now making a scene for the street. "You guys act so damn high and mighty with all this marriage bullshit. Don't forget that you were in a **RELATIONSHIP** when you married him. Don't forget that you guys had a one night stand! Don't forget that you were probably five times the legal limit when you got hitched at a chapel you don't even know the name of! Don't forget that he spent the entire trip booming about how badly he wanted to fuck you and toss you."

"Like Stephen does to you?" It was underhanded and she knew it, but Olivia could only be poked so many times before she poked right back.

"You bitch..."

"You know what, Fitz was right you are jealous!" Olivia said coldly.

"Jealous?!"

"Completely and totally jealous."

"Jealous of what?! YOU and your **_FAKE_** marriage?"

"The only thing that's fake is that hair of yours, just because you dyed your hair blonde, doesn't mean Stephen will _EVER_ be faithful to you." Olivia gulped, by the look on Abby's face, she'd taken it one step too far. Her loud mouth, constantly getting her into trouble. "Wait Abbs I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Go to hell Olivia." Abby said with finality. She grabbed her bag and stormed of the restaurant without another word. Olivia sat there dumbfounded at how that lunch had turned out. How on earth did a non existent apple martini manage to cause this incredible blow up?

She could feel a million and one eyes on her as she rose from the table, gathered her things and headed to her car, holding it together until she had the privacy of her BMW.

* * *

Fitzgerald Grant III was researching _Top Pregnant Sex Positions_, when his wife came bursting through his office door in a huff. "I HATE HER!" Olivia roared slamming his door shut. Fitz nearly fell out of his chair at the commotion.

"You could knock you now...", he teased with a smile.

"The only thing I'm going to knock is your head into that window if you don't cuddle me in 2.5 seconds." Olivia cried tossing her bag to the floor. In a moment he was there, wrapping his arms around her, clutching her head to his chest.

"You look beautiful.", he smiled as she sobbed tears of anger and frustration into his chest.

"I look fat stop lying."

"No.", he pulled her face away and smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

Olivia smiled as he wiped what tears she had surrounding her eyes. He guided her to his desk chair where Fitz then pulled her to sit in his lap.

"What happened?"

"I told her and she freaked out. She said that out marriage was fake, and now we think we're so much better than them and all this bullshit. How we can't remember our wedding, how I cheated on Edison with you."

Fitz rolled his eyes, rubbing her back which he noticed as of recently she really liked. "She's so irritating and annoying." He knew his wife too well to think that Olivia just sat there and took it. "What did you say back?"

"I told her that just because she's blonde now doesn't mean Stephen won't fuck around on her."

Fitz shook his head before groaning, "Olivia... You've just completely stirred the pot. Stephen is going to kill us."

A few weeks ago, Stephen had drunken called Fitz and revealed that he had yet again cheated on Abby. Fitz told Olivia thinking that she would keep it to herself. "I know but I couldn't just let her stand there and take hits to our marriage. You should have heard the things she was saying!"

"Livvie, you have to be the bigger person, you can't stoop to her level. I mean now look you're in a fight with Abby and Stephen is going to murder me."

"I don't want Abby around the baby, or Stephen for that matter if he's going to be angry. I don't need the drama, I'm already stressed enough." Olivia folded her arms and he ran his fingers up her bare arm.

Fitz smiled, deciding not to comment. She was angry, stressed and now making rash decisions she'd regret later. Instead of feeding the flame, he rubbed circles into her back, eliciting soft moans from her as her plump pink lips formed an O. It didn't take long for her moans to turn to roars as his fingers on her back ignited her very sensitive libido.

Her fingers went to undo his belt but Fitz immediately stopped her. "I have a meeting in 10."

"That's okay.", she shrugged with a wide smile. "You only last two seconds in the first round these days anyway."

"OLIVIA!"

"I'm kidding sheesh!" Olivia giggled placing a pop kiss on his mouth, and got out of his lap. "I'm going to go, thanks for the massage."

"You're welcome."

Her eyes drifted to his Mac desktop only to see the most bizarre photo of a naked pregnant woman covering her lady parts. "Fitz what the hell are you doing... Are you watching pregnant porn!?"

"I'm googling best sex positions for pregnant women, since you know, you're getting big and all." He said with a grin. "I want to make sure I'm fully informed and prepared."

"You just told me I wasn't big!" Olivia cried huffing back into his lap.

"Correction.", he smiled placing his hand on her stomach. "I said you were beautiful." Fitz had read in his _Pregnancy for Dummies_ handbook never ever to comment on your pregnant partners weight, so he avoided that topic like the plague. Two weeks ago Olivia complained about a tight fitting shirt and all he had simply said was to find a different shirt, that earned him an entire three days on the couch.

Olivia chuckled and turned her attention back to the computer, "where's the list?"

"Right here.", Fitz used the mouse to scroll down on the web page. "And look what position is number one, what a coincidence. Doggy style."

Olivia rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. "Don't you have anything better to do then to google sex positions?", she asked him. "Like I don't know work?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"I'll see you at home you idiot." She blew her husband a kiss and shut his office door behind her.

* * *

News of Olivia's pregnancy travelled fast. Harrison and Quinn dropped by to give their congratulations, while Stephen and Jake called and wished them well. It seemed the only person who was still upset was Abby, as she and Olivia hadn't spoken since their argument weeks ago.

"Fitz! Hurry up we're going to be late for the damn class!" Olivia yelled from the couch. As a gift Rose and Pierre had bought them prenatal classes to attend twice a week as a couple. It would give them a chance to ask questions, importantly learn all there is to know about being pregnancy, and lastly meet and socialize with other parents to be.

"Okay I'm ready!" Fitz exhaled as he came down the stairs in blue t-shirt and khaki shorts which ended below his knees.

"Could you look any more casual?", she growled at him.

"I could wear a baseball cap." Fitz shrugged nonchalantly as they made their way out to the car. The class was a short drive from home and Fitz quickly found parking. Hand in hand the two of them walked inside the building.

"Olivia Grant." Olivia checked in at the front desk with a smile.

"Mrs. Grant.", the receptionist grinned and gestured to a room down the hall. "Just go on in, the class should be starting momentarily."

Olivia nodded and she and Fitz made their way into the class with multiple couples already seated in chairs. Fitz found them two chairs within the circle they were arranged in. Everyone in the room exchanged soft hello's and watched patiently for their teacher to arrive and enter the room.

She was fiery red head, her hair almost orange, pale skin and green eyes. She was tall and slender and spoke with lots of energy, "hello everyone.", she boomed waved her hands around. "I'm Samantha and I'll be guiding you throughout this glorious journey that is being pregnant." She had two lillies pinned in her hair, she wore bright blue lipstick, yoga pants and a t-shirt which read _Express Yourself_.

Olivia stifled some laughter, this woman was a complete and total hippie.

"Although many of you are in different stages throughout your pregnancy, we can all benefit from taking this course together. Together we will learn, grow, prosper and conquer together."

Olivia nearly kneeled over at the corniness of the teacher's words. Fitz had to hush her as she drawing attention to herself.

"So now we'll go around the circle, introducing ourselves. Just tell us a bit about yourself, how you all met, some details about your pregnancy perhaps. You can share as little or as much as you like. This is a safe haven." Samantha beamed before sitting down on the cold and dirty ground in the middle of the circle.

"What a fucking nut job." Olivia whispered to Fitz who in response nearly snorted.

"I guess we'll go first." A heavily pregnant women with short brown hair said. "I'm Barbara, this is my husband Mehmet.", she gestured towards her husband. "We've been together almost 12 years. He's my high school sweetheart."

The rest of the group cooed and awed while Olivia struggled to keep down her lunch at these two cornballs. Mehmet had got to be the most real life definition of a nerd; matted down brown head which was parted in the middle, a Red Sox's t-shirt which was tucked into his mom jeans paired with his socks and sandals.

"We tried for a year with no luck, and then outta the blue, I got pregnant." She said rubbing her enormous stomach. "But then all of a sudden, we got lucky! I just can't wait to pop this little sucker out!"

"I agree." Mehmet placed his clammy hands on his wife's stomach. "We're having a baby girl, so we were thinking Gertrude or Agnes.", he said in perhaps the most nasally voice Olivia had ever heard.

Olivia snorted so loud, snot nearly flew out her nose. "Those are the ugliest names I've ever heard!", she snickered into Fitz's ears. He bursted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter in agreement with his wife.

"Excuse me?" Samantha snapped her head around to face Olivia after hearing her rude comment. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Excuse _**me?!**_" Olivia piped. "This isn't elementary school, so do not ever speak to me like I'm a child. If I wanted to share something with the class I would. Thanks for asking, now resume your little lesson." Fitz's mouth dropped wide open, not believing the tone his wife just spoke to the teacher with. It'd taken Olivia a full 4 minutes before she'd managed to get them in trouble.

**XXX**

After both Fitz and Olivia had cordially cussed out Samantha in front of the class, the two of them were banned from every coming back to another lesson. "Well that went well." Olivia snickered as they stopped for ice cream on the way home. Olivia had gotten a scoop of honeydew sorbet, covered in sour skittles, sour keys, swedish berries, jelly beans and fuzzy peaches.

"Very well if you ask me." Fitz laughed, indulging in his chocolate ice cream as the two of them sat outside Menchies to eat.

"I feel much more informed, I think I'm ready for child birth." Olivia grinned, poking fun at their whole of 4 minutes in a prenatal class.

"Whatever." Fitz shrugged, feeding her a spoonful of her honeydew sorbet; the weirdest combination of ice cream he'd ever heard of. "We don't need them."

"Fuck Samantha." Olivia said defiantly, reaching over and holding Fitz's free hand he wasn't using to feed her.

**"Fuck Samantha." **

**"**Fuck Abby."

**"Fuck Abby."** Fitz smiled. He was less than amused with how Olivia told him how their lunch date went, but then again it was Abby, and she would try to make it about herself. "We don't need anyone else's help or support. We can do this baby thing on our own. Just the two of us, like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Fitz... We can't be Bonnie and Clyde with a baby." Olivia frowned.

"Right..." He furrowed his brows, thinking hard and long about a viable substitute. "Jay-Z, Beyonce and Blue Ivy?"

Olivia's eyes lit up, "I love that", she said before accepting another spoonful of sorbet from Fitz, watching him angrily as he stole two fuzzy peaches. "You just stole food from a pregnant woman, that should be illegal."

"If any one if us would go to jail, it'd be you. It should be illegal to have a husband this good looking."

Olivia frowned, "once you're done stroking your own ego, I'd like another spoonful."

"I have to fed myself as well!" He huffed. "Fed me and I'll feed you."

"No, I'm pregnant, I can't be expected to do everything. I'm already carrying your child, you expect me to feed you now too?", she smirked playfully.

Fitz smiled, he loved the way that sounded _carrying your child_. Never did he expect on that faithful morning in Vegas that the two of them would end up holding hands, still married with a baby on the way while he fed her ice cream, but he was over the moon with the way things had unfolded. He'd grown to love this woman before him to the ends of the earth, adoring each and everything about her.

"So you're carrying my child?", he winked.

"I am."

"So we're having a baby then."

"We're having a baby then."

"And it's going to be great."

**"And it's going to be great."**

* * *

_Soo these two idiots are back. They got kicked out of their prenatal classes within a few minutes! Kayla has a boyfriend haha! Abby and Olivia did as best friends do and fight. Do you think Abby was out of order? Do you think Olivia went too far? Do you think Olivia was wrong for neglecting her friend for so long? _

_Do we think baby Grant is a boy or girl? I've already chosen the gender and name but I'd love to hear your predictions! Let me know and leave reviews they encourage writing! :) x_

_Until next time! _


	2. Golden Cobra

"Oh my god Fitz...", she moaned uncontrollably. The sensation of his hands of her body too overwhelming for her not to cry out in rapture. She could feel him unravelling her bit by bit with each stroke of his talented fingers. His hands were rough against her soft skin but that made it all the more sweeter.

"Oh baby yes.", she whimpered, her eyes now rolling back into the back of her head. "Don't stop..."

Her back arched, her moans becoming louder and louder with each passing second. His idea to get the bedroom soundproof for the baby's arrival now sounding better and better.

"Oh right there baby... Oh god don't stop!" She moaned allowing the pleasure to shift its way through her body. Olivia licked her lips in satisfaction, letting out a deep and ragged breath while Fitz rolled his eyes begrudgingly.

"That was perfect, now do the other one." Olivia instructed him, alternating her right foot for her left for him to massage. She'd had a long day at work and worn heels that were just half an inch too high.

"Olivia..." Fitz growled, heavily annoyed as he sat cross legged at the edge of the bed with both of her feet in his lap. From the moment dinner had finished he'd been demanded onto foot duty. "I've been massaging your feet nonstop for the last two hours! Give me some of that ass! _**Now!**_"

Olivia eyed him out carefully, he looked annoyed but not yet angry. He was irritated but not yet frustrated. He was tired but not yet fatigued. He was demanding but not yet begging. He could be pushed further.

"You pissed me off three times today." She ignored his demand and readjusted her position on the bed. "Another 45."

"45?! IT'LL BE PAST MIDNIGHT BY THE TIME I FINISH AND I KNOW YOU WON'T WANNA—"

"I won't wanna what?", Olivia pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

Fitz groaned dropping both her feet and hopping off the bed. "I've paid my dues, it's time you paid yours!"

"I told you another 45 and we'll discuss it. If not grab your things and enjoy the couch." Olivia growled at him, sitting up straight. "You pissed me off not once, not twice, but three times."

"Yeah and if I counted how many times you pissed me off today I'd be here until your due date!" He huffed out, wishing he hadn't said anything as he saw the rage building up inside of her, like a volcano, rumbling to erupt. It started her hands as she fisted the sheets before spreading to each crevasse of her face.

"Couch.", Olivia hissed.

It was one word, it had taken him one second to go from the bad books to the dog house, and it would take him weeks to come back from this.

"Please no! Livvie baby come on!"

"Couch." She remained firm, despite the aching between her thighs that strongly disagreed. She would not be swayed by his pleading eyes or his charm which got him out of everything. "And don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Fitz stayed composed as he changed out of his clothes stripping nude in the process. He smirked, knowing her eyes followed his nude body from the bed to the dresser where he changed into his pyjama bottom which he wore dangerously low on purpose.

He turned around to face her with a sly grin, "are you sure you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Yes." Olivia growled, and watched as he shrugged his shoulders and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon and the sound of Connie panting and wagging what little tail she had. "Mhm.", he licked his lips sitting up straight from the couch, pushing the blankets off of his sweaty body. "What's that smell?"

"Your breakfast.", his wife replied in a chipper voice as she plated up his food, having already eaten herself.

"Breakfast?!" It took him less than a second to rush over and into one of the stools in the kitchen. "Why are you cooking me breakfast?"

"You're my husband. I can't cook breakfast for you?" Olivia said sweetly, placing his plate in front of him with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

Fitz eyed her suspiciously. He knew his wife all too well to know she was up to something. "So you kick me out of our bed, deny me sex and then cook me breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes." Olivia grinned, coming around to rub his bare shoulders. She massaged his broad and muscular arms and back until she elicited a moan from him.

"What the hell are you up to?" He growled at her.

"Nothing babe.", she kissed the back of his neck.

"Is this your way of saying sorry for last night after kicking me out of the bed?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Yes."

Fitz shrugged at her apology and dug into his pancakes, his wife knowing him well enough to make his favourite breakfast from scratch. "Whats the catch?"

She played with his hair, fingering the curls at the back of his head while gently nibbling on his earlobe. "No catch.", she whispered softly.

"That's a lie." Fitz frowned. He cut up his pancakes and began to wolf down the pieces like a vacuum. "What's the catch Liv what do you want?"

She stopped playing with his hair and biting on his ears. She dropped her hands to her hips and spoke very bluntly, "sex before work."

Fitz let out and loud and humourless laugh, swinging his stool around so they were face to face. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"What.", Olivia grunted no longer playing nice. "You asked for the catch so I told you."

Fitz rolled his eyes and shook his head sarcastically. "You mean to tell me you want to purchase my services—"

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"You think you can just persuade me to give you this nine inch golden cobra after the way you've behaved last night in exchange for three pancakes and seven pieces of BACON?!"

Olivia stared at him blinking with a straight face, refusing to give into his foolishness. "Yes."

"What kind of dirty prostitute hooker thing do you take me for?!", Fitz spat with false exasperation.

Olivia inhaled and exhaled sharply closed her eyes. The majority of the time he really knew how to work her nerves. "Are you done yet?"

"Not even close.", Fitz snickered. "I want to hear you say it, every word."

"I'M NOT SAYING IT FITZ C'MON!"

He shrugged, pretending to turn back to his plate. After the two hours of foot massaging, plus the awful sleep he'd had on the couch; she was going to have to suffer a bit. "Whatever."

Olivia rolled her eyes and muttered something underneath her breath, barely loud enough for him to decipher.

"Speak up Livvie.", he mocked condescendingly. "I can't hear you."

"I hate you you know that. I'm pregnant."

"And I'm waiting."

Olivia swallowed every ounce of pride she had in order to get the words he desire out, "may I please be deemed worthy of having the golden cobra—"

"Nine inch golden cobra start again." He instructed her, picking up a piece of bacon.

It took every ounce of self composure and restraint not to strangle the life out of his smug face with her bare hands. "May I please be deemed worth of having the nine inch golden cobra your majesty."

As of recently Fitz had gotten into Game of Thrones, and with this new found love for the medieval culture, came a new found love for certain nicknames in the bedroom much to Olivia's despise.

Fitz pretended to contemplate; furrowing his brows and stroking his chin for almost a full minute. "Fine.", he smirked. "Go upstairs, get out the handcuffs and get on all fours. I'll be up in 5."

Olivia grinned, kissing him on the cheek before practically flying up the stairs.

* * *

She thought about calling her, hell Olivia had died Abby's number too many times to count from her work desk, only to chicken out from pressing call. She knew she was in the wrong, she needed to apologize, to make things right. Even during the drive with her husband to their ultrasound appointment, Olivia sent an apologetic text, unable to wash away the guilt and regret. It'd be almost a month since they last spoke and Olivia was missing her best friend like crazy.

**Olivia: Hey Abbs. I know you're mad, please text me back so we can sort this out. I miss you.**

She sighed and pressed send, hoping for the best.

"What are you sighing about?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Abby... She's still furious."

"Just let her calm down, everything will workout. As for now we have an ultrasound to get to."

Olivia smiled, holding his free hand. He had this way of just refocusing and calming her down. "So did you ever end up telling me what you wanted?"

"A boy." Fitz had thought long and hard and now at 16 weeks they were going to be able to find out the sex of their child. He wanted a boy; with his eyes and curls, paired with Olivia's nose and smile. He couldn't wait to teach him how to play to throw a football or how to dribble a basketball, although he was greatly leaning toward football.

"Why do you want a boy so bad?" Olivia asked him, sipping on her iced tea.

"So I can teach him things, manly things. You wouldn't understand."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "If you teach our son how to be anything like you until we got our shit together, I'll kill you."

"Babe when did we ever get our shit together?" He laughed.

"Touche."

**XXX**

It was cold. The weird blue gel the technician spread all over Olivia's stomach was the temperature of ice. She shivered, thankful when the substance had finally adjusted to her body temperature.

"So are we hoping for anything in particular today?" The technician by the name of Joyce asked with a smile. Since their first ultrasound the two of them had been anxious to find out the sex, yet indecisive on what exactly the wanted.

"A boy.", Fitz answered straight away.

"A girl..." Olivia growled, squeezing his hand until he winced in pain.

"Well you can only have one... That is unless there's two of em' in here."

Both of their faces dropped, neither finding her joke funny. The two of them were anxious about being able to take care of one baby, having twins was not even an option.

"Okay." Joyce grinned and she began the ultrasound. "Everything looks good."

Fitz kissed her forehead. Although he never had any doubts about Olivia taking great care of their child, it was always reassuring to hear it from a professional. She squeezed on his hand tighter as images of their child were now plastered on the screen before them.

"So you're about 16 weeks." Joyce informed both of them. "Everything looks great. At 16 the urinary tract as well as the circulatory system are now in full working order."

Fitz still went into a state of shock each and every ultrasound. A positive pregnancy test was much different than seeing vivid images of their baby on the screen. Olivia loved the almost dumbfounded look on his face each and every time they visited the doctor.

"Would you like a print out?", Joyce asked. The two of them nodded eagerly and she did just that. "Now, would you like to know the sex?"

"We can find out now?!" Olivia gasped.

Joyce nodded, "I can tell you right now if you'd like, it's really up to you."

Olivia turned to her husband who was nodding like a dog about to get his dinner. "Yes please."

Joyce grinned. She loved this part of her job— seeing the sheer joy on parent-to-be's faces never ceased to make her day. "It's a girl."

"YES!" Olivia cried, throwing her hands up in the air. She turned to Fitz who had a less than amused look on his face.

"I wanted a boy...", he moped.

"Well I wanted a girl and I'm the one who's carrying this baby."

After Joyce cleaned Olivia up and provided them with the latest ultrasound photos, Olivia and Fitz went on their way home. The entire car ride home all Olivia could think about was a little girl with caramel skin, blue eyes, big lips and curly hair— their little girl.

The more and more Fitz thought about it, the more he was growing accustomed to having a girl. After all, he got on amazingly with Kayla.

Olivia pulled out her phone and quickly informed Rose of the good news. She scrolled over Abby's contact information, wishing she was able to share the news with her. "Are you excited about having a girl.", she asked Fitz as they got inside the house and laid on the couch together.

"I am now.", he placed his hand overtop her rapidly growing stomach.

"I can't wait." Olivia beamed. "Hopefully she looks just like her mother."

"And hopefully she behaves nothing like her mother." Fitz teased. He took a piece of her hair and began twirling and twisting it around his finger. As he looked to her stomach it was still slightly shocking that there was a little human growing inside of there— their little girl.

"So can we talk names?" Olivia asked. She stroking the chiselled features of his face.

"Sure." He nodded. "How about Destiny?"

"No. That's a name you'd give a hooker Fitz."

"Hannah?"

"No."

"Renee?"

"No."

"Jasmine?"

"Eh..." Olivia shrugged. It wasn't terrible, by far the best he'd come up with so far. It had potential for an adorable nickname when she was younger, but was also mature when in full. "Not bad...what else you got?"

"Kennedy."

The wheels in Olivia's head came to a screeching stop and her mouth formed a small O. "I... I actually love that..."

"Really?" Fitz laughed.

"Yes." Kennedy was cute. It was not only iconic, but it was unique when being used as a first name. The name was unisex, which was also modern and adorable. "I absolutely love that."

"Kennedy Grant." Fitz sung in a sing-songey voice. "It has a nice ring to it."

She kissed his lips softly. His fingers ran circles on her bare stomach after pushing her shirt up. Olivia moaned, accepting his touch eagerly. "Elizabeth...for a middle name. Kennedy Elizabeth Grant."

Fitz grinned widely, climbing on top of her and straddling her. "We are just too smart babe. We have this parenting thing down pact."

"Kennedy Elizabeth Grant.", Olivia said, the words rolling off her tongue.

"K.E.G."

"K.E.G."

He kissed her lips and she moaned in response. Fitz didn't know whether it was the fact that Olivia was pregnant or the fact that their relationship was in a good place, but he swore each time they kissed it was better than the last. Her lips were so full, smooth and sweet and moved in perfect rhythm with his. Within the last couple of weeks the two of them had really learnt each other's bodies like never before.

"Can we—"

"Go upstairs?", he asked finishing her sentence with a sly smirk. Before she got the words out Fitz hoisted her up, holding her in cradle before running up the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

I apologize for the wait with this chapter. I've been getting some writer's block but I'm trying to push through! Sexy times next chapter! (if you have any ideas/ suggestions please let me know)

What do you guys think of the name? I personally think it's adorable and suiting to both Liv and Fitz's personalities. I'd love to know what you think, even if you hate it!

& Yes I know 16 weeks is pretty early to determine the sex of the baby but it is very very possible. I did my research :). I also don't intend for this sequel to be lengthy.

Until next time! x


End file.
